Scientist Surprise
by XRachX
Summary: When AG Rangers come to Silver Hills, some people are going to get a surprise at the Guardian's new scientist and his lover.


Disclaimer: Well, have you ever seen this happen in PR? Thought not. Therefore, not mine. Even if they were mine I doubt this would happen anyway…

A.N. Well, Ren told me I should be more careful when requesting fics, saying I like any Power Rangers slash could get me any kind of pairing, maybe something like… Billy and Wes! She planted the seed, it grew into this. Blame her.

---

Scientist Surprise

After checking the head scientist wasn't holding anything vitally important, or possibly physically destructive, Wes smiled and sidled up behind him. His arms wrapped around his lovers waist and he placed a kiss on the exposed neck. "Hey."

"Hey you."

Wes still couldn't believe it. It seemed like only yesterday when his partner turned up at BioLab as the new head scientist. In fact it was a couple of months now but, well, this was Wes, time was relative. Or something like that. The Ranger expert had shown up having just recently returned from a far off trip and an ailment cure, much to Wes' delight along with many others.

Most people thought they were insane. No-one could see what possessed them both to even consider the possibility of them working. They were complete opposites. Nothing in common, nothing to hold them together. Or so they were told. In fact they held together quite well. Okay, they didn't share all the same interests, they argued, sure, but all couples did. The important fact was that they proved everyone else wrong, they stuck at it and made their relationship work.

"Come on, Billy, it's late, time to pack up and head out for dinner."

"But," Billy began to protest. Wes tightened his hold and kissed his neck again. Billy just shook his head and turned around in the embrace. "With this constant disruption of my work ethic it is a wonder any distinguishable progress has been made in my time at this laboratory facility."

Wes laughed and shook his head.

"What?" Billy asked.

"You only ever talk technobabble after you've been around your geeks all day." Wes told him, slowly moving backwards out of the room. Naturally he still kept a grip on Billy as he went or he'd never get the man from the room.

"I resent…" Billy closed his eyes and stood still, "You got me out into the corridor again." Wes had used that trick, or technique as he liked to call it, three times this week already to get Billy to leave his beloved lab. Wes was sure that, given the chance, Billy would sleep here every night as well. If he didn't have him to drag him home to a real bed that is.

"Yup," Wes gave him a big grin and wrapped his arm around his waist to tug him outside. "Come on, we agreed to head out to that new Italian restaurant around the corner, remember? The quiet one?"

Billy nodded absently as he allowed himself to be tugged along. Now, if only he could get his mind off the latest blaster adjustments and attempts to re-invent the morphing grid and onto his partner and dinner instead.

---------------

Wes peered around the corner of their booth and ushered Billy to have a look as well. "Is that Eric? It is, isn't it?"

Billy nodded his affirmation as he watched Eric walk into the small restaurant. He'd told them both he was working late tonight on a set of reports that were due on Monday. Instead, here he was, in a romantic restaurant on a Friday night having lied to his friends about his whereabouts.

"I wonder who he's waiting for." Billy asked as he took a seat at a table for two in the corner. He was in their line of sight without it being obvious that they were watching, let alone even there in the restaurant as well.

"Probably some thin, tall, brunette bimbo. You know Eric, if it's good looking and puts out he tends to be interested." Wes took a sip of his drink, still lost though as to why Eric would suddenly want to be secretive about who he was hooking up with.

"Why brunette? Isn't it typically blondes that are associated with slightly low IQs? Not that I agree, approve or resemble such stereotypes." Billy countered, curious himself as to why Eric was hiding his new love interest.

"Eric likes brunettes for some reason. Now shh, he might spot us." Slouched down in his seat, Wes kept a sharp eye on his friend, certain his date had to be someone working for the BioLab if he was being so stealthy about one little date.

------------------

(8 minutes later)

"Maybe she stood him up." Wes muttered feeling more than a little bad for his friend if that was indeed the case.

"It's only been a few minutes maybe she's just- Tommy?!"

Both men gaped as the slim brunette entered the restaurant and after being pointed in the right direction slid into the booth next to Eric. A smile lit up both their faces as he leant in casually for a small, sweet kiss.

"Holy s-"

"Wes." Billy stopped him, "I think we should just, I don't know. Skip dessert and leave them alone."

"But…" Wes whined and looked from his partner back to his close friend and one time idol. "But they're there, together, and aren't you the least bit curious about why or how such a thing happened? I bet it was the mission, they had sort of a look thing going on. No, wait, maybe it was some attack, Eric got hurt and Tommy saved him? Maybe Jason knows."

Head in hand, Billy silently counted to ten, determined not to make a scene along with his partner in the middle of a nice restaurant. "I hardly doubt neither you nor I could concentrate on the remainder of this meal with such a distraction in such close proximity. And to answer your question no I don't particularly want to know how they got together or why. If Tommy's happy that's all that matters."

"But, but…"

"Whilst my close friends are in the vicinity I would rather not spend the evening spying on them." Billy told him with a curt nod, falling back into his work mode. However his demeanor quickly changed and a rarely seen sly smirk, not at all learnt from years around Jason and Tommy, appeared. "Especially not when there are a great deal of other activities to be pursued with our impending day of recreation."

Wes would swear blind until the day he died that his eyes didn't glaze over, not even a little bit, when Billy started mixing technobabble talk with bedroom talk. Never.

"Excuse me, miss!" He caught the waitress' attention quickly.

--------------------

"Are they leaving yet," Tommy asked, leaning in to whisper into Eric's ear. He ran a hand up Eric's thigh as he did so, enjoying watching his partner fight with his composure. Especially when they both knew they had an audience.

"Wes just called for the check." Eric turned to him and smirked. One hand went to Tommy's and held it still, firmly against his thigh. "Don't start something you can't finish."

"Who says I can't finish it?" Tommy asked innocently.

Eric chuckled and gave a nod out towards the bar, "That waitress with the cross around her neck who looks ready to have a seizure." Tommy looked but it was halfhearted at best and quickly followed by an uncaring pout. "You know that doesn't work on me now. It may only be a month, but it's still a month spent knowing you so put the puppy eyes away."

"Fine." Tommy hmphed and attempted to remove his hand and turn away. Eric, however held him firm and, with a hand on Tommy's jaw, brought their lips together. "Huh?" Tommy asked, slightly bemused.

"Hmm, I really must have some affect on you to make you monosyllabic," Eric told him with a smirk, "But, to answer the question. Wes and Bill were just walking out, had to leave them with something to talk about."

"Really?" Tommy asked, eyebrows raised, "Nothing to do with me being completely irresistible, then?"

"Irresistible, no, incorrigible, yes."

The End… Or is it?

---

There may be more to come; one shots or sequels with these pairings, not sure yet. First though: clicky the button, you know you want to tell me how crazy I am!


End file.
